


Chrono Keeper

by WinterCaptainGroot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Mutant, Past, Rewind - Freeform, Romance, Time - Freeform, pocketwatch, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCaptainGroot/pseuds/WinterCaptainGroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time. Everyone needs time. Clocks and Watches. They tell time. Pocket watches my personal favorite. Vintage. They tell time. What about controlling time? I can control time. I can pause time. I can rewind back to WW1 for 3 days before coming back to reality. I don't go into the future though. One, I can't. Two, I wouldn't want too. Takes away the sense of fun and adventure of seeing what the future brings. I'm Zalan. I'm a Chrono Keeper. **Inspired by Zilean from League of Legends**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrono Keeper

-Coulson's POV-

"Sir, are you sure you want to bring her in?" I asked Fury.   
"Yes. She will be useful for keeping the team together." He replied. We were both standing outside the room where the whole Avengers team were training. (Everyone from AOU and Civil War)   
"Who would you like to send to collect her?" I questioned.  
"I don't plan on sending any of them. I'm sending some agents. That way, they can meet her, all at the same time." He informed me. 

 

*Somewhere in England*

*8 A.M*

-Zalan's POV-

I was sat in my little wooden house, in the middle of nowhere, in England. Quite literally in the middle of nowhere. Countryside surrounds me, a large woodland area to the North and East. I was just finishing putting together a pocket watch I had been building. Yes, I am a clock/watch maker. My father taught me how to make them as a child, and not to mention my ability to control time. My passion is time. A knock on the front door was a surprise, also distracting me from my newly built pocket watch. I sighed before getting up and making my way through the house to the front door. I opened it, revealing 2 SHIELD agents, their quinjet sat a few meters from the house.

"What does Fury want?" I asked, bluntly. I'm not very social, some would call me a loner.  
"He wants you to come in and help him with the Avengers." The male agent says. Ugh.  
"Fine, i'll be ready in a minute." I huffed before heading back inside to pack. I packed a duffel bag with some clothing and other essentials and packed a special case for my building supplies. I then headed out, ignoring the agents, and heading straight into the quinjet.

It took 6 hours to get to the Avengers base. Ugh everything looks too modern for my liking. I exited as soon as we landed, entering the base. I was quickly greeted by Phil Coulson and Nick Fury. They showed me to my room, allowing me to unpack. Without a word they took me to, what I guessed, was the meeting room. In there sat every single avenger. As we entered, all of them, looked up. The looks on their faces clearly showing they were shocked, surprised and curious. I know why. For starters they have no idea who I am. Then there's my appearance. I know for a fact that I don't look 'normal'. My eyes are pure white. No iris, no pupil. Just plain white. My hair is long and white, blue at the ends. My attire is a bit revealing, and not something 'normal' people would wear on a daily basis, like I do.

"Woah." One of them breathed out. I know all of them already, I went through the files on the journey here. I rolled my eyes, although you couldn't tell, and crossed my arms waiting for Fury to say something.   
"Avengers, this is Zalan. Zalan, this is-" Fury started before I cut him off.  
"I read their files already." I said, my British accent coming out strongly.  
"What's so special about you, apart from your very unique look." Scott asked me.  
"I control time and i'm also 218 years old." I said, casually.  
"Oh my goodness, she's older than you two!" Tony shouted out, looking directly at Steve and Bucky. I lightly chuckled when I heard them both groan in annoyance.   
"I'm a mutant, so as well as controlling time I also seem to age incredibly slowly." I told them all. I saw a look of fascination on Bruce's face, the others looked amazed, the small smile on Bucky's face not going unnoticed.

It's been a few hours since I met the team in person, I've used my free time to properly settle in. There not so bad I suppose. Tony is an ass, most of the time. Bruce is shy and sweet. Clint is like the dad of the group. Thor is loud and friendly. Natasha. Well, I still don't totally know how I feel about her just yet. Steve is a gentlemen, and as sweet as a puppy dog. Scott is well, Scott. Sam is friendly. Pietro is rather hyper, anyone would think he's on a constant sugar rush. I haven't really taken much notice of Rhodey yet. Wanda keeps herself to herself or hangs around with either, Clint, Vision or her brother. T'Challa is different but friendly. Vision is fascinating and my second favorite of all of them. But then there's Bucky, my favorite of them all. He's amazing in every way I can think of, which is odd for me, I usually never feel like this about anyone. In fact, I don't usually talk to anyone unless I have to. But there's something about him that draws me to him. Weather it be his handsome looks, his strong body, his gorgeous personality or his intriguing past. I don't know.

Maybe I can love someone...


End file.
